1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a mobile terminal and a control method for displaying communication contents, such that the communication contents correspond to information selected from other party information items displayed in a first region of a display or communication log information displayed in a second region of the display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As the functions of terminals, such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified, the terminals are constructed in the form of multimedia players having multiple functions including capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files, playing games and receiving broadcasting programs. Terminals can be classified as mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Furthermore, the mobile terminals can be classified as handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users can carry the terminals on their person.
Improvements to the structural parts and/or the software of the terminal can be achieved by supporting and enhancing the functions of a terminal. A variety of recent terminals including mobile terminals are providing more complex and numerous functions.